Two Brothers
by Dreamer's Way
Summary: For eons, Barricade thought that his family was gone and slowly became the killer, a hunter for the Decepticons. But when someone from his past comes back to Earth for peace, he is will to go to great lenght to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** Hello readers. First off, thank you for clicking on to my story. It just shows that someone has a interest in it. Now, this is my first story base on a plot bunny that has been in my head for the past little while. This is what I get for reading lots of Barricade stories and wondering who is going to show up in the next movie. I do hope that you enjoy it and will review your comments afterwards._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot as of right now...maybe Fanwheel and Traffic Jam in a way._

_

* * *

__He __had __never felt so alone more s__o then he did now. Everything was__ on fire and he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Why did this have to happen? They never hurt anyone. They were just neutrals in the Great War. Why did so much __energon__ have to be spill for the sake of a brother's feud?_

_He__ wanted his family unit back. When the fighting had started, he lost sight of his femme creator and brother during an explosion. He tried so hard to find them. He was scared that he would never see them again. They might be dead. There were so many bodies around him, in pieces._

_Struggling to his feet, he moved his way around the__ ruins of his home. __The happy times he had once here went through his mind - p__laying with his friends, how he love to play hide and seek with them. He is the best seeker out of them. No matter where they had hidden, he could find them. Would the__re be times for such games again? H__e didn't know._

_"__Fanwheel__ Where are you?" he called out for his femme creator, his spark joining in. He couldn't feel her warm glow anymore. It was the same empty feeling he had when Traffic Jam had died while away. But there was his younger brother. He could still feel a small signal calling out to his own spark._

_**Crack!**_

_Hearing the noise behind him, he __stopped dead,__ fear on his face. Behind him, a large brown__-__ armour__mech__ appear__ed. He stalked towards the black youngling, the look of hate__ on his face, __barely discernable through__ the damage on his face. Only one optic glowing__ he crackled__, "S-S-Seem one esc-__ap__-__ap__-ape__d me.__" _

_"No!" the youngling cried out as he saw the weapon charging, __barrel__ towards him. He wanted to hold his arms in front of him for protection, but they just wouldn't listen to him. __He was sure it was the end_

_At least, that is __what__ he had thought__ until a much large silver __mec__h__ came out of no where and punched__ the brown __mech__ to the ground. The youngling fell back and look__ed__ up at the __me__ch__ that had just saved his existence_

_He was huge, one of the largest __mech__s__ he had ever seen in __his short__ life. Traffic Jam would have been dwarf compare__d__ to this mech. From the armour and weapons, it wa__s clear in his mind that this was__ a __mech__ built for fighting. The silver __mech__ turn__ed__ his attention towards him, his red optics glaring down at him. It almost felt like he was looking straight into his spark._

_"Come, it is no longer safe here," the silver __mech__ said in a commanding voice, one __that left no room for anyone hearing it to disobey__, "You need to be repair__ed__."_

_With that said, the __mech__ walk__ed__ away from the area. The youngling took a moment befo__re dashing off after him. What was__ the point of staying here anymore? Everyone he cared for had died..._

_Someone had to pay._

Rocking back in his recharge, Barricade growled as he came back on-line. Again with the dream. Actually, it was more like a memory. How he could never forget that day? The day he was saved by the likes of Megatron. Once he was repaired, he stayed with the Decepticons. He owned them his life and his family unit deserve revenge for their death. He swore he would serve to the best of his talents, after finding out about the cause of the battle that destroyed his home. It seems that there was suppose to be a underground lab the Decepticons had near the city. The Autobots attacked it and the battle proceded to consumed the whole city.

Fighting on Cybertron was nothing like fighting on Earth. Here the Autobots had to be careful where they step and fired to watch out for the humans

But that wasn't enough, it seemed. He had let Megatron down. He had allowed his leader to die at the hands of that filthy human. He had allowed his partner to be sliced up by the likes of the fleshbags. He was the only one left to do anything. Starscream had left without a second thought. Coward...

Shifting, he opened his comlink and continue his daily search for any fellow Decepticon signal. He had sent a message out towards his fellow Cons. Some of them would want their revenge against the humans and the Autobots. Soundwave was the most likely to make the journey. Other, perhaps for the thrill of this new world. Cybertron was dead. It was true. Without the AllSpark, there would be no way to bring life back to their homeworld.

_"Attention __Autobots__"_

Barricade stop his search at this message. What was this? A rev came from his engine and he thought about his luck. Some stupid Autobot was using one of the open frequencies; any mech could hear it now. Sitting on his tires, he decided he would listen in and then go after the Autobot and kill him. A hunt would do him good.

_"__Autobots__, this is Hound. __Responding to Optimus' message.__ I have __Bluestreak__ with me and we'll be __lan__-"_

No...

Barricade felt his energon freezing in his fuel lines at the name. He couldn't be. He couldn't be alive.

His younger brother was alive...

Bluestreak was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Whoa...just only a few days up and so many reviews. Thank you so much each and everyone of you for your thoughts and encouragements. I just never thought I would get something like this. I hope I edit this one much better this time. Now, just sit back and enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything really.

* * *

He never felt more alive then he did now, free falling towards the third planet in the Sol system. Even from this distance, he could tell right away that this planet was beautiful. When he heard Optimus' message, he and Hound immediately took off towards it. They had gotten separated from their team and hoped to meet them or others on Earth.

His outer shell began to heat up as they fell faster and faster towards the ground. While it was to be about ten minutes before the two Autobots crashed into the ground, to them it felt like seconds. With a BAM, the two protoform Autobots landed for the first time on Earth.

"Hound...you ok?"

"Yeah, but what a rush!" reply the tracker to his friend as the two transformers shifted into their mech forms.

"I know! Did you just feel that speed, the air going passed us as we entered the planet? I mean, my armour felt like it was going to melt right off me! It was just so exciting. I think it was totally better than the time we travelled to Iacon and me-"

Hound laughed as he placed his hand on the taller, yet younger mech, shoulder. "Blue, calm down for a bit will you? We have more pressing things to do right now. One thing for sure is to get out of here."

Bluestreak took a look around and noticed they were in the middle of a field, and many small areas were on fire from the bits of space rocks that had come along for the ride. The fires lit up the night. With them and the sound of the explosion, it would be a good idea to move. They couldn't let anyone see them. Even if was the middle of the night on this planet right now.

"Ok, I guess you're right about that. Besides, I want to hurry up and find Prowl," said Blue as he nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't even know if he is here or not yet," said Hound as they quickly walked across the field, hiding themselves in the shadows of the night.

"Doesn't mean I can't hope he is. It been almost forever since I last saw him and I miss him, ok," said Bluestreak with a pout on his features.

"I know, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Blue," said Hound. "He may or may not be here. If not, at least Jazz and Bumblebee are here to hang around with you. If he is, great news!"

"Yeah! Besides, we don't know who else has show up yet! Do you think Wheeljack has come yet?" ask Blue.

"I don't know...but the planet seems to be in one piece, so maybe not," chuckled Hound.

Bluestreak laughed along with his friend as they moved along. Soon, they heard a loud whooshing sound past an area of plant life. Hound motioned Blue to be quiet as they knelt down to cover themselves from view. There in front of them were many kinds of vehicles zooming by. Each one was a different shape, size and colour.

"I think we found our way to the location to meet up with the others," smiled Hound.

"Right you are," smirked Blue as the two of them took to scanning the perfect vehicle for themselves. About thirty seconds later, a brand new forest green Jeep Wrangler appeared on to the highway with a silver Subaru Impreza WRX with blue decal right behind it.

Unknown to the two Autobots, there was a rather unusual black Saleen Mustang police car coming slowly behind them.

* * *

Some distance away from the landing sight, at the look out far from the quiet city of Tranquility, there was an odd sight. Sitting there was a blue Peterbilt truck with a flame design on the front of it's cab, a large black GMC Topkick pick-up truck with smokestacks, a Search and Rescue Hummer H2 with chartreuse green colouring and finally a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes. Sitting there in the driver seat of the Camaro was a young male nervously tapping on the stirring wheel while a girl about the same age as him sat in the seat next to him. 

"Sam, will you calm down?" sighed out Mikaela as she rolled her eyes towards her steady boyfriend of six months

"Sorry, but I just can't help it. I don't think my folks would like the idea of me sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet a few more alien refugees from another planet," he said, wrapping his hands around the wheel. "You are sure they are coming?"

Ironhide just grumbled with a low rev of his engine, "Of course they are coming. We wouldn't waste time if they weren't."

"Do not worry, Sam," said Optimus, "Hound isn't one to lie about such things or be late."

"If it was the twins, Primus helps us, we could be here for days" growlled Ratchet .

"Where is Prowl? I thought he would be the first one here?" asked Bumblebee.

It had only been about six months since Optimus had sent out his message towards the lost Autobots in space. Within the first month of sending it, only two more had shown up. When Sam and Mikaela had first seen Prowl, at first they had mistaken him for Barricade. Sam had panicked a little more then his girlfriend over the sight of the police car, but calmed down once Bee explained that it was Prowl, and he took the time to note the difference between the Autobot and the Decepticon. For one thing, he was a Nissan Skyline V35 police car, with a mostly white paint job with black. But of course, they had to work out the paint job a bit. Turned out he scanned a local police where he had landed...in Japan. Now, he at least had 'To Protect and Serve' in English now.

"He was here earlier, but had agreed to go and pick up Perceptor for the meeting," informed Optimus. Perceptor arrived soon after Prowl had came to Earth, and took to studying about everything about humans and their lives. At his first meeting with the small red Autobot, Perceptor hadn't taken long to asking Sam about "Earth mating " and why people did it "for pleasure as well as for reproducing?". With his thirst for knowledge for Earth and his knowledge about science from Cybertron, he became the guardian for Maggie Madsen and agree to help set up a better defence for the Pentagon against the Decepticons next time.

"He better hurry up if he wants to meet up with Bluestreak again," said Ironhide.

"What the rush? He is going to see both of them sooner or later?" ask Mikaela.

"It is because of their relationship. Prowl has not seen Bluestreak for quite a few eons and wishes not to waste any more time. With Jazz gone to the Matrix, Bluestreak is one of closest mechs to him," explained Ratchet.

"So...is he is Prowl's family in some kind of way?" ask Sam.

"In a way, I suppose," agreed Ratchet.

"Prowl was, and still is, sometimes, Bluestreak's guardian when he was a youngling. Eons ago, Bluestreak was the only survivor of his home city after it was destroyed in a Decepticon attack. We had thought that everyone had died, but Prowl had found him in the ruins of one of the buildings," explain Optimus.

"Due to the damages on both his mental and physical self, Bluestreak clung to Prowl and claimed him as his brother, someone he had lost in the battle. Over time, Prowl thought the same as him so they became an adopted family unit," finished Ratchet.

"That is so sad...yet kind of sweet," said Mikaela.

Suddenly, a loud revving sound appeared as everyone turned to see a Nissan police car heading straight towards them, follow by a bright red Smart car. It seemed Prowl and Perceptor had made it in time. Now, they just needed the main guests to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** First off, Merry Christmas too you all and maybe a Happy New Years as well. I know, I know, its been awhile since I had updated. I blame the fact I couldn't end this chapter. So, I know the ending to this chaper isn't up to par. But, I am getting there, trust me, I am getting there. So, enjoy, eat, drink and be merry plus don't forget to send in a review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

Hound sighed as Bluestreak's voice played across their com-link. The younger mech was certainly impatient about getting to the meeting spot. It was something he couldn't blame him for. But it was getting annoying having to answer the same question over and over again.

"I already told you, you'll know when we get there," explained Hound back to his friend.

"Sorry, I just can't help it! This whole planet is just getting me all energized! My spark just wants to pop out of its case from the excitement. Have you ever seen such a green planet before? They had nothing like this on Cybertron, from what I remember of it."

Hound had to agree with what the younger mech was saying. He had never seen such a place like Earth before. The World Wide Web returned results on so many different types of creatures, plant life and land areas. One of the types of places mentioned in his search was a 'rain forest'. It sounded like a paradise. Hopefully, Optimus would allow him to travel down and see it after they reported in.

Entering the borders of the small town from the coordinates that were sent to the two Autobots, they slowly drove their way through the sleeping town. Checking the local time, Hound realized that it was only three in the morning the local Earth zone. Calculating it, it seems that they had arrived only three hours ago. Excellent timing for the hook up.

As Bluestreak took the lead towards the meeting spot outside the town, Hound noticed something he wished he seen earlier. A police car was following them. How long had this been going on? Whenever they turned, the cruiser took the same route. Hound knew when he was being tracked as he was a tracker himself. Just as he was about to inform Blue about his find, the suspicious car took a right after they had taken a left. Filing it away, he figured it was nothing. It must have been all a coincidence that the human driving it had taken part of the same route as themselves.

There was no point in worrying Bluestreak about it.

* * *

Slag it! 

How could he have been so careless!

Barricade growled at himself, circling around the streets of Tranquility. He was so close to blowing his cover. He couldn't yet have the Autobots finding out about him yet. He needed some time to form up some sort of plan. It would have helped if Bluestreak had arrived by himself. Then he could just simply grab a hold of him.

Now that wouldn't work. Nor would going straight out and attacking the bots. There were too many of them and only one of him. He didn't like the thought of being this helpless, of being unab;e to speak with his brother after thinking him dead for so long.

That was a fact he had yet to actually accept. It still felt strange for his spark to pulse out towards its younger part. It had been eons since that feeling was inside his body. The call towards the younger mech to make his own spark feel a bit more whole. Since the attack on their home state, there had been a hole, something he really didn't believe himself to have. But it was there, from the death of his family unit. Now...now it could somewhat become whole again.

The only problem was the Autobots...

They were the ones that had kept him from his brother for too long. There was no way they were going to allow him to take back what belongrf with him. Bluestreak belonged with him. No questions asked. So it was back to the shadows for him, until he could figure out the right move.

A light started to blink in his system. A communiqué?

He accepted it and read it over. Just as quickly, he sent back a response, turned around and left.

All the while, a smirk was pasted on his face.

* * *

Seeing the two figures coming towards them Prowl felt himself smiling internal as one of the two sped up. How long had it been since he last saw his adopted little brother? He couldn't recall since everyone had spilt up in search of the AllSpark. He only wished that he took Blue on his team, but the youngling...no... young mech was needed elsewhere. 

"Prowl!!" cried the young mech as he carelessly transformed and ran towards the older mech. The others follow suit, and Prowl barely had a chance to steady himself as Bluestreak tackled him in a hug. Not being able to support himself and the smaller mech, he fell back and crashed on to the ground.

"Cheerful isn't he," said Sam as him and Mikeala look on with shock at the new mech hugging the serious strategist so fiercely. It was strange to see Prowl do anything like that. But it was happening right there in front of them.

"It is good to see you again, Hound," said Optimus as he held out his hand to the smaller green mech, who happily shook it with his own.

"Good to be here, Prime," said Hound with a smile. "It will be nice to have a chance to start over here."

"We still have to worry about the Decepticons. They are still out there and we have no clue what Starscream's location is," Optimus informed him.

"Bah, the next time I see the slagger is going to be the last time anyone sees him," growled Ironhide as one of his arms started to reformed into a cannon. He stopped when Ratchet slapped him the side of the head.

"Stop that, you glitch," Ratchet hissed.

Shaking his head, Optimus turned towards the two humans that were standing next to Bumblebee. "Hound, let me introduced you to a couple of our human allies, Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Sam, with a wave towards the new Autobots.

"Likewise," said Hound, with a smile on his face for the two young humans, "Can't wait to get to know you both later."

"Same here!" said Mikaela.

Things started to calm down as Bluestreak finally let go of Prowl and started to greet the rest of the Autobots, mostly with hugs for Ratchet, Perceptor and Bumblebee. Ironhide just glared at the younger mech as he approached. The glare alone was enough to cause Blue to back off, causing everyone to laugh at the reaction. Hound just took to greeting the rest with a hand shake. He was friendly, but not as friendly as Blue was.

"Man…Jazz is dead…" moaned out Hound as they finally got the news of Jazz's death. It was a loss for everyone. Jazz had been everyone's friend; there wasn't an Autobot alive that didn't like him.

"He shall be misses by all," said Optimus solemnly.

"Well…at least he went out a way he would have liked," mumbled Bluestreak. "He always said 'do it with style or don't bother doing it at all'…"

Ironhide snorted. "He would agree with that. Going against Megatron during the AllSpark battle and getting himself ripped in half…"

Again, Ratchet slapped the weapon specialist in the head. The conversation would have gotten a little out of hand, if Bumblebee hadn't cut in between the two older mechs having a death-glare match, "Optimus, I have to go. I have to get Sam and Mikaela home for their lessons tomorrow."

Sam moaned at the very mention of school, "Man...There's a test tomorrow, isn't there?"

Mikaela nodded her head in agreement. "Yup, want me to quiz ya on the way back?"

"Please," said Sam as he started to give his girl a little puppy dog pout, which she lightly whacked him for. Shaking his head at his charges, Bee transformed and opened his doors for them.

"It is getting late, Optimus. I must be getting back to Margaret for tomorrow to discuss some matter about enhancing the channels of communication between Air Force One and Ground Control. I also am beginning groundwork for the new development with a procedure to prevent oxidation of o-" spoke out Perceptor before he was interrupted.

"We get it! Primus, can you use normal words?" asked Ironhide.

Perceptor looked at Ironhide, confused. "What do you mean by that? There is nothing about my ability to use the English la-"

"Perceptor...Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone and welcome to the new year of 2008! I loved all your last reviews. I worked extra hard on this chapter for you all. Had to re-write it twice to get it the way I wanted it. Anyway, guess what! I have myself a beta! The lovely tomorrow4eva has taken up the task! So this and all other chapters have been reworked and become better for you readers thanks to her. So, check out her work and see the difference! Don't forget to review at the end to tell me what you think! 

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot idea, and the character know as Havoc in this chapter. Everyone else...I hold nothing over them

* * *

Zipping down the streets, Bluestreak was enjoying every moment on this planet. The sky...the ground...He loved the feeling he got from the pavement under his tires as he travelled along it. It was the same route he taken during the two weeks since he had arrived. Just around the town and outside the base, rarely there were other drivers on the road. He could go as fast as he wanted! Going at a higher speed reminded of the good times he had back on Cybertron. Racing Sunny and Swipe...those two were like his best friends. They never mind that he talked too much and were always fun to be around. All the times that Prowl spent chasing them down the streets of Iacon when they were causing mayhem...

"Where are you guys?" he asked himself. Though he was alone, he still spoke out loud, "I know you two are out there somewhere. Ratchet is praying to Primus right now that if you do show up he doesn't have to repair your afts. Prowl even trying to 'twin-proof' the base. I would think they would want to Wheeljack-proof it first. He is going to love this place when he finally shows up...You are all going to love it. We can race again like we did when we were younglings...you still own me one you know!"

Blue would have continued this 'conversation' with his friends if it hadn't been for the loud revving coming from behind him. Tuning into his sensors, a picture appeared of a couple vehicles coming up behind him. Pretty fast, and totally not following the lines of traffic.

"That really isn't safe..." mumbled Bluestreak, watching the two of them gaining speed until they were almost on his bumper. Now was a good time to worry... especially when one of them, a bright green Lotus Exige S, took to picking up speed and started to ram itself into him

His friend came up beside Bluestreak. It took a moment for him to actually find out what kind of automobile it was. Doing a quick second search, Blue had to wonder why a UAZ-469 would be on the road. Those were mostly seen in Russia. His thoughts change from the Lotus continuing to attack his behind.

And seeing the Decepticon insignia on the military vehicle also kind of change his tone.

"Oh no...," he whimpered in fear, but quickly changed his focus to changing his gears and speeding off.

"Come back here, Autobot!" shouted one of the Cons as the Lotus took a great leap in speed and bashed against Bluestreak.

"Go eat sludge!" respond Bluestreak as the Lotus tried the same trick. Blue was ready this time, putting on his breaks and letting the Con skid right in front to the other side of the road. Seeing the sand cloud, Blue thought he was home free. Then the military jeep appeared suddenly next to him. The Con rammed himself into Blue and set the young Autobot spinning.

"Ah!" Bluestreak cried out as he turned his tires and stopped himself, close to the road. Backing up, he turned around and drove himself the other way. He could get away, he just had to. As it seemed he was, the Lotus came back up to him, revving his engine like a monster snarling.

"You are going down, Autobot!" he roared out as he took to bashing against Blue again and again.

Shuddering from each smash done to his side, Bluestreak quickly came to the conclusion he couldn't handle both the Cons as they tried to drive him off the road. Once one was gone, the other would take his place. He needed some back up.

"Bluestreak to ARC! Bluestreak to ARC! Come in!"

"_Bluestreak? What's with the yelling? I am not deaf yet,"_ mumbled Ratchet's voice on the other line.

"Sorry about that, but I need some back up! I got ambushed by some Cons and I can't take them both on." replied Blue as pressure was applied to his bumper from the Lotus and the other vehicle came closer. They were trying to force him off the road. Memories he had buried into his data banks were slowly coming back up from the events right now.

"_Blue, run!" shouted a femme, her yellow and green paint job covered with soot and energon, pushing him away._

"_Fan!!!" he cried out as he moved away, being pulled further and further away from her by the crowds. The more he ran towards her, the further they were until it was just him._

The Russian jeep jabbed into his side, making a large dent in his driver's side door. A cry of pain came from his vocal processor. It didn't look that bad, but it hurt like the Pit.

"_Hold on, Blustreak! Prowl and Ironhide are heading to your location,"_ called out Ratchet over the comlink.

He would have replied to it, if the two Cons didn't drive themselves into him again, both at the same time.

_There was nothing. Looking around, Blue sniffed as he shook in fear. The sounds, the sounds of screams and gunshots were too much. Whimpering, he lowered himself next to a building. Fanwheel would come and get him. She had too...she was all he had left...Traffic Jam was dead...he didn't know where his brother was._

"_I want my creator!" he cried out, not knowing if anyone heard him._

Finally, the two Decepticons transformed into their mechs forms. Both of them looked mean and fearsome. The Lotus stood there with his red visor and face plate, extending a long pair of talons from his hands. The other one, the military vehicle stood back and watched. '_Why was he doing that? He had thicker armour than his friend. He could have easily off-lined hi-_' why Blue was thinking which one was better at whooping his aft was beyond him.

The next thing he knew the Lotus was fast on him. He grabbed a hold of Blue and flung him into the sand next to the road. Transforming, Bluestreak quickly grabbed a hold of his weapon and started to fire it. Normally, he would have a good shot. He was one of the best. But...he was panicking right now. He was so scared out of his processor right now. The Lotus effortless dodged his attack and slash right into his chest.

"AGUR!" cried out Blue, grabbing his chest. They had dug in deep. Energon was quickly pouring out of him and on to the sand below.

"Havoc...please leave him in one piece," sighed out the other Decepticon.

The one addressed as Havoc snarled toward his ally, just like some rabid animal, "Than assist me, Swindle, or are you too lazy to do your job?"

Swindle's optics narrow toward Havoc, "Shut up, you slagger. Someone has to make sure that we aren't being followed."

As he was about to speak again, Havoc shouted out as Bluestreak took his chance with shooting the Decepticon in the back. Snarling, the green con flexed his talons and started back towards the young Autobot.

"Y-Y-Y-You aren't going to get away with this? The others are coming!" shouted out Blue.

Havoc cackled out, "You think so...They shall never get here in time...you are all alone..."

"_Oh my, are you all alone?"_

_Whimpering, Blue tried to back up more. But the wall was behind him blocked him. He stared up into the cold, dark optics above him, and the seeker in front of him chuckled a bit. The Decepticon insignia was visible on either wing as he took a step forward. It seemed strange to see the Con with such a kind smile on his face but cold optics_

"_My, my, such a cute youngling! You remind me of my own younger siblings. Cute as petro-rabbits, you know," giggled the seeker with glee as he reached out and pinched Bluestreak's cheek rather painfully. The smile on his face quickly change from one of that was laughing to a more satanic leer._

"_G-G-Go away," whimpered Bluestreak as he waved his hands in front of him._

"_Awww, but we are going to have such fun," the seeker said, taking a step closer as his arm transformed into a large taser-like weapon and started towards the youngling._

Getting kicked in the chest; Bluestreak flew down to the ground, crashing loudly. Moaning, Havoc's foot appeared on him and started to press down hard on the wound. More pain filled his systems as his armour was being crunch. When would Ironhide and Prowl arrive? He wanted his brother!

Where was his brother?!?!

_Shivering, Bluestreak held his body in pain. He couldn't even remember what had happen during most of it. All he could recall were the Decepticon's weapon coming on to him, again and again until he was called away. Now...now he was trapped under some rubble surround by bodies, bodies of mechs and femmes that maybe at one time he knew. It was so hard to see their faces, with it being dark and their bodies mostly destroyed. _

_Now, he was trapped under this place, left to die. He didn't want to die. He huddled around, drawing his knees under his chin and wrapping his likes around his legs. No one would find him, no one..._

_Then there were voices. Looking up, he could hear voices coming from above him. Were they Decepticons? It was so hard to tell. All he hoped for was that crazy seeker not to come back again. Energon was still coming from the wounds the seeker had cause._

Many thoughts travelled right through his mind. Bluestreak knew that this was the end for him. There was no way that Prowl or Ironhide would make it on time. His luck had finally run out on him. All there was now was waiting to be taken to the warm embrace of the Matrix. At the sight those talons above him, he only hoped that it would be quick.

"What do you think you are doing!" roared out a voice. He felt heavy footsteps coming towards him and a second later, someone whack Havoc away from him. Ironhide? No...Didn't sound like him. Didn't sound like Prowl either. And who ever it was, the Cons weren't attacking back. Man...who was this mech. Gulping back a bit of engeron on his mouth, Bluestreak glance up as the shadow that was stalking towards him

_The energon inside his systems froze up at the sight of the rumble moving out. Someone was trying to get to him. Sitting still, he held back and watched as the rocks and ruins were moved out of the way. Looking up, he gasped up at the shape that was in front of him as the owner's optics met with his own. He knew this mech. The form was something he saw every day. The door wings and the chevron were hard to miss. Not many mechs he knew had both of those features. There was only one other beside himself that had them._

"_Brother!" Bluestreak cried out as he struggled forward to wrap his small arms around the leg of the mech in front of him. His emotions finally let loose as he started to cry once again, but no longer fearing for his life._

As the setting sun gleam down from behind the new mech, Blue felt his spark just speed up inside his chest when his optics focused themselves. He was saved, Prowl was here!

"Prowl..." he weakly spoke out, trying to arched himself up to get up, but only to have the mech that saved him push him back down.

"Don't move, you're hurt..." he spoke, allowing Blue full view of his face.

At the sight of the face, Bluestreak's spark frozen up. This wasn't Prowl. He had the chevron, the door wings. But it wasn't Prowl, not at all. His face was different, but it was him. Bluestreak's spark slowly started to reacted to the mech in front of him.

Calling out...

His spark was answered

No...

It couldn't be...

"Brother..." gasped out Bluestreak as his systems gave way and send him into stasis lock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting long for this chapter. It is a pretty short one, but will be finishing off where the last chapter had left off. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hits! They are what keep me going and going. I love you all for them and glad that everyone likes my story. Thanks goes once again to my beta, tomorrow4eva for looking it over for me. You totally rock beyond anything that has rock before! Now, lets move on to the main show people!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, someone else is making money off of them. I just claim ownership over Havoc.

* * *

Barricade didn't know who to be angriest at.

He supposed he should be mad at Bluestreak for getting into trouble in the first place. He should have known better than to go off on his own, knowing full well that there were still Decepticons about. He should have known that he could have been attacked like this. He shouldn't have been that thick in the head.

But then again, when was the last time the Decepticons made a move against any of the Autobots? And if they did suddenly make a move, chances were it wouldn't be against Bluestreak. He was just small fish. No, they would most likely go for the four Mission survivors. They were the ones that assisted in the destruction of Megatron.

So, he thought about blaming the two Cons that felt hurting his little brother was great fun. Ok, no one else knew that his brother was Bluestreak and he wasn't going to tell them. But they were suppose to maintain a low profile for Primus' sake. How were they going to do that if they were going to attack random Autobots that they saw on the road? He knew that Havoc was most likely the one who started it. The mech was just energon thirsty. How many fights did he have to break up back on Cybertron or here that involved the green mech? A lot of them. That is why he was with Swindle. He had enough sense to keep Havoc under control or at least remind him not to cause too much trouble. That theory was now out the window. What were these two thinking?

Finally, he couldn't shake the thought that he himself was to blame. Had he been watching over Bluestreak, he would have been able to do something quicker. He should have been able to stop these two before it got out of hand. Normally he would be on 'on patrol', watching out for Bluestreak and cloaking his signature from any Autobots around. He should have been here. But no...he spent the last day talking with Thunderwing, the current commander of the Decepticon troops on Earth. The seeker was one of the more competent Decepticons, proven in his high rank by running the Decepticon city state of Vos. It was rumour that his own trine was close to over taking Starscream's own as number one before Megatron left Cybertron.

The only reason why the seeker kept him so long was to discuss current Autobots movements and what he found out about the humans. Barricade wondered if Thunderwing thought his reports weren't thorough enough. It was frustrating to kept indoors, going over things he had already reported, when he could be outside and fulfilling both his own agenda and the purposes of his faction

"Barricade! What do you think you are doing!?" shouted Havoc as he got himself off the ground.

"What do you think! Thunderwing wanted us to keep a low profile. This isn't a low profile!" responded Barricade as he came face to face with Havoc.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out that voice box from your throat," threatened Havoc as he made a ripped motion towards Barricade's neck.

"Cause if you try to touch me, you won't be able to move your arm. Having it ripped from the socket will do that for you," snarled Barricade.

"I would like to see you try!"

"Gladly!"

"I hate to break up this battle of wits, but we have some company," said Swindle as he pushed the two Cons away from each other.

Turning around, Barricade took noticed of what Swindle had seen. Coming straight towards them were two forms, two familiar Autobots forms. Ironhide and Prowl...Yes, those two were a good cause for alarm. Especially if they saw one of their own in a position like Bluestreak was in right now. Glancing over towards his younger brother, Barricade knew it would be safer for the both of them to leave the younger mech behind to be taken back to the Autobot base.

"Then lets leave before they have the chance to get here," said Barricade.

"And leave the bot alive?" protested Havoc, shaking his head, "No way, not after all that. We deal a blow to the Bots now!"

Havoc stalked over towards the stasis locked form of Bluestreak, aiming his talons right where the spark would be kept. So many thoughts just flashed into Barricade's processors there. He had to do something! He couldn't let that mad Con kill Blue. But if he stopped Havoc, these two would be suspicious of him. Why save an Autobot? He needed a good enough reason to blast him in the back.

Fortunately, Ironhide beat him to the punch.

"Step aside from the Autobot!" shouted Ironhide as one of his cannons was smoking from the shot he just fired, sending Havoc flying and crashing back down to the sand below. The two Autobots had transformed into their mechs modes and were now looking for a fight. Ironhide had his weapon switching between Swindle and Barricade. Prowl on the other hand was glaring with such anger that Barricade thought for sure that the Autobot taction was trying to kill the Decepticon with his mind.

Swindle shook his head before looking over towards Ironhide, "I do not think you are in any position to demand anything of us. We are the ones who hold your friend. We are the ones making the deals here."

"Over my dead protoform you are," said Prowl as he just charged forward, his left arm changing into an electrical baton and whacking Swindle straight in the head. It must have been a powerful shock as Swindle cried out and tried to back away. But Prowl just continued his the assault.

"Guess you are mine," said Ironhide as he made his way towards Barricade.

"In your dreams, old mech," said Barricade as he readied his own weapon and fired it.

Fighting broke out between the two factions. Ironhide took to ripping up the landscape as he fired on Barricade. The hunter dodged the first few rounds, but found his left side burning in pain as one of the shots managed to get him in the side. Quickly, his self-repair system set to work to fix the damage, but he would need a medic to look after it later. He shuddered at the thought. There was only one in the current Decepticon forces that had the skills to be a medic, and only because he liked to 'play' with Autobots.

Swindle and Prowl's own fight was heating up as the two of them continue to exchange blow after blow. Prowl landed one on the Con's jaw while Swindle bash a good size dent onto Prowl's helm. Now, the two of them were grappling with each other, their hands interlocking. They were trying to push the other to the ground, but neither of them were gaining the upper hand. With the four mechs becoming more involved with their battle, they failed to noticed the third Decepticon was getting back on to his feet.

"No one...No one does that to me," snarled Havoc as he transformed into his Lotus form and started to dig up the sand. It started to fly into the area and everyone became covered in the Con-made sand storm. The fighting stopped when no one was able to see their opponent.

"Slag it, Havoc!"

"You are going to pay for this!"

"Slagging glitch!"

"Ironhide, forget the Con! Find Bluestreak!" shouted Prowl as he stumbled his way from Swindle. His arm transformed into a cannon and started to scanned around.

Where was he? Bluestreak had to be around here somewhere. The only reason for this 'sandstorm' was to distract them from Bluestreak. Hearing the cackle of Havoc, Prowl figured that the lime green Con found him first. At the mere thought of that insane mech even touching Bluestreak had his energon running cold. Gun shots sounded out in the area and someone cried in pain as the sand finally settled down.

Havoc was now down and bleeding out his energon from a giant wound in his side, in stasis lock. Swindle swore as he ran to his partner's side and picked up the small green mech, "Let's move!"

Barricade nodded his head as his placed his cannon away, glaring towards the two Autobots as he transformed back into his cruiser form. Prowl frowned as the two Decepticons disappeared with their wound comrade in tow before turning his attention towards Ironhide, who was next to Bluestreak.

"How is he?" Prowl asked, kneeling beside the large black mech as he was trying to stop the energon flow.

"He is going to be a lot worse if we don't get him to Ratchet, and fast," hissed Ironhide as he stood back up and transformed into his truck mode. Carefully, Prowl lifted the younger mech into the bed before switching back to his vehicle mode. Driving in front, the two of them headed back to the ARC as fast as they could go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** And weclome to another chapter! Again, sorry for the delay. School and real life go in the way again. As well, Writer's block. It happens and we all have to deal with it. Now, starting with this chapter, I have to up the rating a bit as we are going to be involing drugs... not sure on that part of the story. But hey, even if I did, can't go into major details. Would ruin the surprises.

Anyway, thanks again to tomorrow4eva for being such a great beta! Wouldn't have such great work without ya!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. They belong to some big powerful company that makes money off of them. I just claim ownership of Havoc and Guileforce.

* * *

Watching from the viewing area, Prowl stood there with a familiar stoic look on his face as Ratchet was repairing Bluestreak below him. The damages done to the younger mech were all easily fixed and there was no internal damage as Ironhide had first feared. The older mech only had minor field repair work under his belt after all. So, he was going to be all right. He was going to make it out of this whole event, even after Ratchet shouted at him for going out alone.

Standing there, Prowl gave every appearance of his customary serenity. He was calm, he was collected. He was in totally control.

Then how come inside his spark, he felt nothing but panic and ache?

Logic ruled his life. It was logic that told him that Bluestreak was going to be ok. Ratchet was the best and the damage was easy enough to fix. It was his emotions that were refusing to let him get on with his work. The emotions that only a few had ever seen. One of those mechs was dead now

No matter how many times he had seen Bluestreak on the table like this, he always flashed back to when the two of them had first met. It was a day that would be imprinted into his memory banks until the end.

_Never in his time with the Autobots had Prowl seen such a small mech on the table in the medbay. He stood there to the side, trying to look and catch a glimpse of what was going on. Ratchet was working fast with his young apprentice, First Aid, at his side. They were expecting many survivors from the city. Everything was set up for the masses that were supposed to arrive._

_Too bad there was only one._

"_Pretty sad, isn't it?"_

"_Would you accept anything else, Jazz?" commented Prowl as he glance back to the silver mech behind him_

"_I guess not," said Jazz as he stood right next to Prowl, "Primus, only one survived?"_

"_Yes, we have spent the past five orns searching," Prowl informed him, "The body count almost matches the last recorded of the population."_

"_Slag..." swore Jazz, shaking his head, "Ya think they couldn't do much worse, than they do.."_

"_We should have learned this by now. They have been losing more numbers with each battle. Megatron must have thought he could have convinced the elders to join them. There were quite a few younglings and a major trading spot for merchants," said Prowl, "If Megatron controlled that state, it would have been a major step for him with new soldiers and a source of supplies and energon." _

"_Well, he can't make use of them now," sighed Jazz, "It's enou-"_

_Screaming sounded over the comm. systems. Turning their attention away from their conversation, the two high rank offices looked down the med bay and spied what was going on. The small youngling was awake, screaming his head off and holding one of Ratchet's tools in front of him. First Aid and Ratchet were doing their best to calm the youngling, get him to drop the tool before hurt himself or others._

"_Frag it, give that back," snapped Ratchet as he took a swipe only to have the youngling duck under him. His door wings were twitching frantically, and fear was radiating from his face and his single remaining red optic. The other was broken by whatever the small one had been through. They would have to replace them both, as they only had one colour of replacement optics that small._

"_Ratchet, you're scaring him," scolded First Aid._

"_Excuse me for wanting to get my tool back from the kid before he kills himself," growled Ratchet._

"_You have to talk to him more gently," said First Aid._

_Kneeling so that he would be optic level with the youngling, First Aid held out his hand towards him, "Here, why not hand that over to me? It would be a big favour for me," he said coaxing towards the smaller mech._

"_NO! I want Cade!" cried out the youngling as he threw the tool towards the two medics. The two of them ducked out of the way, while the small mech cried away, "Cade! Where is Cade!?"_

"_What's going on?" asked Jazz as he and Prowl came running into the lab._

"_What do you think? That we are having a party here?!" shouted Ratchet, waving his hand towards the two._

_Turning his attention away from his friend and the two medics, Prowl looked towards the youngling. Taking in the moment, the more he thought about it, the more the small mech look so fragile._

"_...Cade...Cade!"_

_The small shout brought Prowl from his thoughts as the youngling was looking straight at him, holding his small injured arms towards him. The small door wings were still moving, but slowing down. Prowl didn't know what to do, but he had to do something._

"_Prowl, what do you think you are doing?" asked First Aid, shocked "You don't have training to handle him!"_

_Holding himself back, Prowl glanced back towards the others and stood back. Yes, what was he thinking...He should know better than to move the youngling right now. He was still in terrible conditions and any sudden movements could cause serious damage to the repair process. _

"_Cade..." sniffed the youngling as he tried again to reach out towards Prowl, a confused look on his face, "Cade!"_

"He is going to be fine, Prowl. There is no need to watch over him like this."

Looking back, the white and black mech glanced towards the huge mass of Optimus coming behind him. A smile tried to appeared over his face, but failed at the sight of his old friend. How could he smile, be happy after what just had happened, "I have to worry about him, Optimus."

"Ironhide just handed me the report on what happened out there," said Optimus as he walked over and stood on his taction's left. Concern filled his optics as he placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder, "You knew that this was going to happen sooner or later."

"There is a possibility that Bluestreak never saw him. Ratchet said he lost quite a bit of energon and would have quickly gone into stasis lock. From the marks it was easy to see the Decepticon Havoc was the one responsible for them," said Prowl, "And there is the fact that he might have not recognized Bluestreak at all. It has been eons, after all, and he has had many upgrades since then."

Optimus shook his head, "Do you really believe that? You saw what Ironhide saw, correct?"

Prowl's shoulders fell a bit. Yes, he had seen something. Something he really didn't want to admit to spying. He had seen the heated argument between Havoc and Barricade. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but considering that Bluestreak was on the ground between them and Ironhide and himself were coming up fast...the logical choice for any Decepticon would have been to destroy the wounded Autobot first.

But that never happened.

"Bluestreak would never have recognized him. Decepticon and Autobot body designs differ from each other with upgrades," said Prowl, "He would be completely different since they last saw each other."

"And their bond?"

Oh, Optimus knew where to hit. Prowl just turned away from the Prime back to watching Ratchet adding the last of the new plating over the wound. Of course, he should have thought about that.

"They never disconnected from each other. They were just torn apart at a young age, it just became weaker over time. While it is not as strong a creation bond as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, it is strong enough to re-connect if close enough to its match," explained Optimus, "He knows...or at least has a feeling maybe."

"Or he can count it up to a near-death experience and believe what he saw was not real," said Prowl, frowning .

"I know you want to protect him from the truth, Prowl..."

"I had to Optimus," said Prowl as he crunched his hands into fists, "You weren't there when Bluestreak woke up, screaming out his name, scared out of his mind and needing joors to calm back down into recharge orns afters orns since we found him. To keep on telling him that his brother was gone and reunited with his creators in the Matrix...to listen to stories of how cool his brother was, how he was always able to find him, how he protected him from the bullies that would try and steal his belongings...Only to find out vorns later that his brother has survived and was now killing off our friends and team mates."

Reaching out, Optimus rested one of his large hands on one of Prowl's shoulders in a comforting fashion. He knew how hard Prowl was hurting. To have something he wanted to avoid almost become a reality. There really wasn't anything they could do about it.

"Ratchet is about finish with his repairs. You will be able to see him in a bit..." said Optimus as he started to leave the room, "Afterwards, come to my office. With the likes of Swindle and Havoc now on Earth, we have to discuss some kind of plan if there are more Decepticons."

"Thank you, sir..."

* * *

"I have to say...I am most disappointed in you two."

Standing there, Barricade knew that there were thousands of other places he would rather be right now than here with Swindle in front of the large form of Thunderwing. The former Lord of Vos was standing there, his large arms cross over his equal large chest. With the lack of light, it was hard to see him as his dark blue, black and purple paint job seemed to blend into the shadows. If it wasn't for the red optics glowing straight at them, Barricade was sure he wouldn't have noticed him.

"Sorry, Commander," said Swindle as he knelt down to the ground, "You know Havoc's habits, and he is quite hard to control when he wishes to...harm someone."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you both allowed this to happen, allowing him to expose our cover. While you were able to cause damage to one of their own, they injured one of us. They have us out numbered right now and have time to prepare," said Thunderwing as he took a few steps towards the two much smaller Decepticons, his body looming over them, "Now...I will let you both off with a warning this time. Do not let this happen again or I will allow Guileforce to use you both in his spark mitosis experiments. He complains he doesn't have enough test subjects."

"We know, Commander Thunderwing..." stated Barricade, with a nod of understanding. It was rather rare for Cybertronians to have the proper systems and programs built within their bodies to create new sparks and personalities. Now that the All Spark was gone, these few beings, called femmes, were the key to the survival of the whole race. There were even fewer opportunities for the Decepticons to increase their numbers as most of them had sided with the Autobots. If any femmes showed up, they would be most likely be Autobots, and their numbers would slowly grow. The Cons needed an edge.

"Now, get out of my sight before..." said Thunderwing waving them off.

Bowing one more time, the two Cons quickly took their leave of their commander. Barricade couldn't wait to get back on the road again. He had to get his mind on something else. It kept travelling back to Bluestreak. How stupid was he? He was supposed to be the older brother, he was supposed to watch after Blue and make sure he would be ok, safe. He shouldn't have allow Havoc and Swindle to go so far with hurting Bluestreak. He had been more worried about his own back than that of his family unit.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Barricade quickly grabbed a hold of the owner and drove it into the wall. There facing him now was the smug face of Swindle.

"Now, now, there is no need to get rough," said Swindle with a light chuckle.

"Slag off," Barricade hissed as he dropped the army jeep to the ground, "I have a patrol to get to..."

"I suppose...I bet you want to see if your little Autobot friend is all right after that attack," said Swindle, standing back up and leaning against the wall.

That was enough to stop Barricade in his tracks. How...? Turning around, his optics narrowed in anger towards Swindle, "What are you talking about?"

Swindle laughed a bit as he pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps over to Barricade, "I think you know what I mean. You were the one that shot Havoc back there, not some Autobot. Frag, I almost believed it was one of them."

"You have to defrag your memory or something, Swindle," hissed Barricade as he pointed towards his head, "Why in the Pit would I shoot that slagger?"

"Cause he was about kill that little Autobot," chuckled Swindle, taunting the police car, "I don't know why though, but I am going to find out sooner or later."

His systems started to heat up as Barricade held himself back from ripping the little con artist apart right there in the middle of the hallway. He knew that someone might see them and wonder what was up. Swindle would tell them and he would be in serious trouble.

"You have no proof," responded Barricade.

"I think you forget a little something," said Swindle.

As he was about to ask what, something flew right past his head and straight towards Swindle. Steadying himself, Barricade growled as he focussed his attention on the small bird-like drone sitting on Swindle's shoulder, "Should have known.."

"Yeah, you should have. Garboil here is my eyes all around. Never can tell when someone might do something...interesting that I should know about," said Swindle, "He as all the information I need so that Thunderwing and Guileforce...deal with it."

Hissing, Barricade knew that he was trapped. There was no way he could get out of this. He could beat up Swindle, but he would hand over the information and then he would be in trouble and maybe Bluestreak would be targeted. Thunderwing would want to know why he had protected him like that. It left him with only one choice.

"What do you want Swindle?" said Barricade, straining against the urged to pound the other to scrap.

Laughing, Swindle draped his arm over the enforcer's shoulder while his drone partner chirped away, "Glad to hear that. You know...I could use your help with this new venture. Ever hear about these things humans call drugs...?"

* * *

Moaning, Bluestreak felt his systems coming on line again as his optics came in to focus. Trying to sit up, he found himself being forced back down. Looking up, he wondered who was there. Where was he anyway? The last thing he could remember was the Decepticons...

"Bluestreak, are you ok...?"

"Prowl...Prowl!" cried out Blue as he saw his guardian next to him, inside the ARC medbay. Yes, he was safe.

"Easy, you are still damaged," said Prowl with a gentle smile, rubbing Bluestreak's shoulder calmly, "You had me worried there."

"I am so sorry, Prowl. I didn't mean to make you worry like that. Those Decepticons appeared out of no where and I tried so hard to fight back. They just kept on coming back. As soon as I pushed one out of the way, the other would come and start attacking me. I really sor-"

"Blue, it is ok. I know it isn't your fault. It was bound to happen," explained Prowl as Bluestreak started to rant.

"I know! I know! I was just so glad when you finally shown up before I ...off -lined..." said Blue as his optics started to dim a bit. All this was causing to tire him out.

"You saw me? Before went you off line?" said Prowl, a bit surprised. He knew that didn't happen. Could that mean he saw something else?

"Yeah...for a second, I thought you were him...My spark reacted, but maybe not..." said Bluestreak as he drifted back into recharge mode, leaving Prowl with a shock looked on his face.

"I thought you were...Barricade..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Lookie at who it back! That's right! Me! With summer now in full swing, I really thought I would be moving this story along...Yeah, a lot of work hours to deal with that drain me of my writing juices. But hey! I still got the chapter done and I think this is the one that everyone has been waiting for. Yea!

Anyway, thanks to tomorrow4eva for being my beta!

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold any type of ownership over the Transformers. I just own the toys...and the movie...and there is the poster on my door. Ok, I really don't own in the way that I can make money off of them like Bay.

* * *

"Samus wins."

A collective moan sounded as the game called out the winner. Ironhide had this smug look on his face as Bluestreak, Bumblebee and Sam tasted the defeat he had fed them, "Ha! That will teach you younglings to face an expert."

"But you cheated!" complained Sam as he motioned to the large TV set while waving his remote, "You didn't use a remote! You just hacked your way in using the wireless connection! No button pushing!"

"When you build remotes that will not break in our hands, we will stop that," said Ironhide, "Besides, do you really believe I would lose to the likes of an electric rodent, a human plumber and a giant ape?"

The three sighed in defeat as Ironhide made his point. Stretching out his servos, Bluestreak had to wonder how many times he had played this game since he was finally released from Ratchet's care. That had been three weeks ago and since then Prowl hadn't let him leave the ARC. It was not fair. Not even a simple patrol. Bluestreak couldn't understand why Prowl was acting like this. He was all better now. No need to worry at all.

"Hello, everyone, did I miss anything?" asked Hound as he came inside the rec room, all covered in mud, leaves, and branches.

"Just Ironhide beating our as-What happen to you?!" explained Sam as he turned away from the screen and stared towards Hound.

"Ah…Sunday afternoon drive…" sighed Hound, in an innocent tone of voice, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"A drive my aft," mumbled Ironhide, "Better not let Ratchet see ya."

"I know. He nearly took my head off last time when I had tree branches stuck in my aft," mumbled Hound, as he joined the three mechs on their Cybertorian size couch.

That was enough to send the Bee, Sam, and Blue into a fit of laugher. It became much louder when they watched Ironhide pushed Hound off, not wanting to get dirty himself, sending the tracker crashing to the ground.

"Well, this has been fun, but I must be getting Sam home, and start on my patrol," said Bumblebee as he rose on to his feet.

"Awwww, no..." moaned Sam reluctantly.

"Sorry Sam, but you have your curfew and you have been late the last two days. Your father will not be pleased if this behaviour continues. You could get grounded..." said Bee leaving the threat hover in the air. Rubbing his face into his hands, Sam knew what that met. No hanging around at the ARC, no seeing Mikaela, no fun, period.

Blue watched as Sam resigned himself to his fate, getting back up on to his feet and following after his guardian. Leaning back, the young gunner thought that Bee was the lucky one. He didn't have the likes of Prowl on his aft, watching all his moves. Lately it seemed that he was treating Bluestreak like a sparkling again. Bumblebee was younger than him, had his vocal processor torn out and lost his legs in the final battle, yet was able to come and go as he pleased. Bluestreak had a small run in with a few small-time Decepticons and stuck inside for three Earth weeks. What was with the base restriction anyway? He hadn't done anything wrong. Sighing, Bluestreak wished that Prowl was around right now. All hyped on video games and watching the others move around, he finally had the courage to actually stand up to the tactician. But no...currently Prowl was away overnight with Optimus talking with some humans.

Wait...

Looking over to Ironhide and Hound, the gunner noticed that the two were engrossed with the Wii as they started another match. It was quite interesting to watch the two of them sitting there, shouting at the screen, waving their hands around as the two characters fought on screen. As Ratchet and Perceptor were busy in the labs, they wouldn't notice anything. Not thinking twice about it, Blue dashed after Bumblebee and Sam.

"Guys! Wait up!"

He was breaking out of here tonight.

* * *

Sitting there under the by-pass, Barricade was wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

But no, he couldn't until he finished making the drop that manifold-mouth Swindle had set up. Due to their arrangement, he was the one forced to drive around, meeting the most disgusting fleshies in existence. Most of them looked like they hadn't even wash themselves for cycles. Gross...

With his hologram in plain view, no one would give him any trouble. Most humans would treat him with respect and keep their distance due to his alt mode. The only altercation he had was some female with torn clothing, who had been running away from a drunk male. All he had done to keep up his act was to hit the male and contact the local enforcers. Of course, it would not have happened at all if he hadn't had to wait for Swindle's human.

How he wanted to drop all of this. It was all a waste of his time and the limited resources that they had. It wasn't like Swindle would use the money he gained in this for the cause. No, it would be for Swindle's own personal use. But only Primus knew what. He couldn't get close enough as Garboil was watching the con artist's quarters and Havoc had his partner's back. Slag, all he wanted was some dirt on Swindle so he could leave all of this behind.

"Man, ya paying attention?"

Growling, Barricade's hologram turned his head and glared towards the slumbag fleshie that was knocking on his side door. The tall human with clumpy, oily hair took a few steps at the sound of the growling engine. Cade could sense his fear as his heart sped up. At least that made him feel better. Striking fear in those weaker than him always gave Barricade a rush. The sense of being an all-powerful someone that was unstoppable, Barricade never got tried of that. He, after all ,was one of Lord Megatron's elite enforcers, and the hunt was everything.

But now, he was reduced to being nothing but some kind of mule, driving around for Swindle to make drops all over the city.

How that con artist was going to pay.

"It is in the backseat," said Barricade, "Get in and take it. Leave your payment behind."

The human nodded his head quickly as he open the door to what he thought was a normal police car that just belonged to some dirty cop. He grabbed a hold of the silver metal case inside and opened it. Spying the many packages of purple pills, a smile spread across his face as he dug into his pocket and replaced the case with a wad of the human currency that was only good on this side of the planet. Such a waste. Why couldn't all these fleshbags use the same type of currency like back on Cybertron?

Once the human was out of sight, with his package in hand, Barricade turned and started to leave. Now, he could finally move on to his patrol for the night. Maybe he could be a bit fortunate and find Bluestreak tonight. He hadn't seen his brother for weeks and his spark was calling out for the smaller part of it. These weeks without seeing him had Barricade worried

He was so focussed on his own thoughts, Barricade almost didn't notice the two signals appearing on his radar.

* * *

Watching Bluestreak drive through the streets in front of him, Bumblebee realized he had never seen Bluestreak truly joyful. Sure, Blue was always happy, but busting out of the base, and actually being outside again seemed to make him almost estatic. Bumblebee couldn't understand why Prowl wasn't allowing Bluestreak outside on patrol and such, and that High Command seem to be ok with it. It didn't make sense at all.

"This is totally great, huh?" asked Bluestreak as he slowed down and rolled nearer to Bee.

"If you say so...but we are going to get into trouble once we get back," warned Bumblebee.

"I know, so I'll just say I busted out on my own and met up with you after you dropped Sam home and started your patrol," said Bluestreak, "Don't worry. I'll try to get the punishment and see that you don't get anything. I mean, it was my idea and I would just hate to see you get into trouble because of me. I just couldn't help myself. It was so perfect. Prowl was away, same with Optimus, no one was watching . I just couldn't pass it up! I was getting, what do the humans call it? Cabin fever! An-"

"Blue, I get the idea,' said Bee as Bluestreak started to ramble. He was about to stop the second assault when a familiar signature came to his attention.

Seeing how his friend was slowing down, Bluestreak stopped and did a three-point turn to face the yellow Autobot, "Bee, what's wrong?" he asked. Why did he have a strange feeling that something was going to happen? It was hard to tell if it was a bad thing or not. It was just a feeling, something within his spark, that something was about to happen.

"We have company...there he is!"

Not really having a chance to respond to that, Bluestreak sat there and watched as Bumblebee zipped right past him and headed down the street. He was heading straight to a human police car? Yeah, that thought only lasted a moment as he too picked up the Decepticon signature. And then he picked up something that rocked Bluestreak to the center of his core processor.

His spark...

It was reacting...

No...

It couldn't be...Barricade...

"Bee! What's going on? Who is it?!" shouted Bluestreak over his comm. link as he started up again. Sitting there too long, he had lost sight of Bumblebee and the Decepticon cruiser. He had to make sure. There was no way that was Barricade. He was dead! He couldn't be a Con. There was no way.

_"It's the Decepticon, Barricade! He was suppose to have been destroyed in the Mission battle, but he must have survived. We have to stop him before he calls for reinforcements,"_ cried Bumblebee.

Bluestreak didn't respond. No, it couldn't be true! This was not happening. Prowl told him that Cade was dead, he was sure of it. If there was any chance that his older co-creation, his brother, was actually alive, Prowl, Optimus...any of High Command would have told him. It was his right after all. This was his family unit they were talking about.

_"Bluestreak! Where are you? I'm losing him!"_ said Bumblebee.

"Coming, I'm coming," responded Bluestreak as he started up again and drove down the street. Turning up his radar as high as it could go, he knew he had cut this Decepticon off and get him away from Bumblebee. He had to make sure.

He had to make sure that this wasn't a lie.

* * *

It had to be some miracle of Primus. Skidding to a stop on the outskirts of the town, Barricade quickly checked the area out. Slag , but that little yellow Autobot runt sure could keep up with him. Snarling, he wished he could have just transformed and killed the youngling right there. Couldn't do that, though, not after the chewing out he received from Thunderwing. They had to stay under the radar as much as possible.

At least he caused a nice amount of destruction along the way. Crashing into a few cars and sending them towards the Autobot. It was enough to cause panic with the humans, sending them screaming and out of the way. Ah, he could always count on the Autobot's softness towards the fleshie creatures on this planet. The Autobot had to slow down to make sure the humans were ok before returning to the chase. By keeping up this pattern, Barricade was finally able to lose the Autobot.

Transforming and standing up, he sighed as his systems started to stabilized themselves. He was getting soft and slower in his reaction timing. Slag it, it was Swindle's fault. Having him running around, doing his errands, it was enough to frag up his processor. He would have to head to the holo room after he got back to base and spend some time bashing Autobots' head in.

During his plotting, he gave no indication that he had picked up the Autobot signature coming up behind him. So, that foolish scout thought he could get the better of him, did he?

Pulling out his weapon, he spun around to slash at his would-be attacker. Only, he stopped mid-attack as he recongnized the smaller silver form staring in wonder at him. A similar expression came across Barricade's own harsh features.

"Bluestreak..." he finally said, dropping his weapon to the ground.

Bluestreak didn't say anything as he stood there and stared at the transformer in front of him. No, this wasn't a dream. No, it wasn't a near death experience nor the Well of the AllSpark. It was real, it was all real.

"...Cade...it that you...?" said Bluestreak, softly.

"Yeah, it's me, Blue," said Barricade, a smile creeping awkwardly over his face. He was finally talking to Bluestreak. He had hoped for this moment since he first found out his younger co-creation had survived. A chance to talk to him, see that he was ok even if he was with the Autobots. As Barricade moved a bit closer to Bluestreak, the feeling of his spark clouded his thoughts. Decepticons and Autobots became, for a moment, irrelevant. What he wanted right now was to be a unit again.

Then Bluestreak came running at him, arms wide open, in what Barricade thought must be an attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Lookie ^^; I have update. Sorry for such a long wait people. Seriously, my muse up and left me for a bit and took the bus somewhere. Not to mention work and school have came together and just plotted my downfall. But have no fear either way, for I have another chapter in the works now and here is hoping I can get it out by New Year's. Wish me luck 3

And as you noticed, the Transformers Fics seem to have been divided into two different area. I believe the peoples that run were trying to help, but I just have it a bit confusing sometimes. At least they added those little character bars. That is why my fic here will stay in the Cartoon area of Transformers/Beast Wars, since the main characters is Bluestreak and Barricade. There is no Bluestreak over in the character bar in the Transformers Movie sections to help pick up my little ficcy.

As well, there is some mention of carrying in this chapter. I totally **TO NOT OWN THE IDEA**. It belongs to the lovely **Litahatchee** in her fic **Night Fire**. That is quite a good read and very well done.

thanks to tomorrow4eva for being my beta!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. They just belong to the likes of Hasbro or someone else. I do own Guileforce (He talks in this chapter XD ) though and any plot ideas that appear in the fic.

* * *

"Bluestreak..." he finally said, dropping his weapon to the ground.

Bluestreak didn't say anything as he stood there and stared at the transformer in front of him. No, this wasn't a dream. No, it wasn't a near death experience nor the Well of the AllSpark. It was real, it was all real.

"...Cade...it that you...?" said Bluestreak, softly.

"Yeah, it's me, Blue," said Barricade, a smile creeping awkwardly over his face. He was finally talking to Bluestreak. He had hoped for this moment since he first found out his younger co-creation had survived. A chance to talk to him, see that he was ok even if he was with the Autobots. As Barricade moved a bit closer to Bluestreak, the feeling of his spark clouded his thoughts. Decepticons and Autobots became, for a moment, irrelevant. What he wanted right now was to be a unit again.

Then Bluestreak came running at him, arms wide open, in what Barricade thought must be an attack.

Now, to a normal human or even an Autobot, one of them would just see it as simple gesture, a hug. Anyone knowing Bluestreak well would find that to be true. Not for a Decepticon. They do not share feelings for each other and if they do, it is though rough, hard fighting or interfacing so as not to seem weak. So, with Bluestreak; charging at him, arms wide open to cover his mass, Barricade flashed back to when his combat instructor, Tankor often came at them like that and rammed them into the ground or wall or something else. Thinking that it was an attack, he did the only thing that those years of training and being a part of the Decepticon forces had taught him. He attacked the on -coming Autobot, whipping his arm to block the tackle. The force sent Bluestreak flying back and crashing hard to the ground.

Once he realized what he had done, Barricade knew it was too late to take back.

Now...he could only pray to Primus that Blue would forgive him for what he had done.

_It was never easy to watch his younger co-creation. One had to keep both optics on the little youngling to make sure that he wouldn't get into trouble. If he got into trouble, then he would get into trouble with the likes of Fanwheel. Last time, it involved some paint and getting it all over everything. He didn't like cleaning up the mess that was caused by someone else._

"_Cade! Hurry!" cried the smaller, silver youngling as he leaped up and down in the street._

"_Don't run so fast!" _

_The sparkling giggled and stuck his glossa out at him. His red optics gleamed with glee at tormenting his older brother. But he wouldn't have a chance to continue as Barricade came behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's neck._

"_Ack! Let go, Barricade!" _

_Barricade did so as his brother fell down and started to whimper, "Ah, up-grade all right, Bluestreak,"_

"_But it hurt!!"_

"_Did not. Do you really think I would hurt you?"_

_The smaller youngling shook his head no as he wiped away the energon tear from his optics, "No...."_

"_Yeah, you know I wouldn't, Blue," said Barricade with a smirk as he rubbed his brother's head a bit, "Now, lets hurry up and get our rations and maybe...."_

"_Energon goodie!" laughed Bluestreak. He quickly got up on his feet again. His smile returned as he grabbed a hold of his brother's hand and started to drag him along._

Moaning as his system started to reboot itself, Bluestreak shifted and brought his optics online. That was when he spotted the large black figure hovering over him. Recalling what had just happen, Blue did the thing that came naturally when faced with a Decepticon. He brought out his weapon and leveled it at Barricade, who had yet to make a move.

"I should have known, Decepticon. You were just playing with me!" he shouted.

"I....Blue..." said Barricade, stepping forward.

"Stay away from me!" Bluestreak shouted, firing a warning shot into the ground between them, "I am not some Con's plaything! Not again!"

Holding back, Cade didn't really have a clue what do next. Really, the only thought that seemed to make sense would be to go right on over and whack the younger mech in the side of the head to calm him down. But sudden violence had gotten him into this mess. No, he had to think of something else as he wasn't in the mood to get shot in the chest today. Maybe it would be best to leave until later.

_'No! This might be my only chance to get him back. There has to be something,'_ thought Barricade. It was just so hard to think. The panicking static that was coming from Bluestreak's side of their bond was driving him crazy.

Wait...

Of course!

Focusing his processor, Barricade used all he could to send a wave of comfort through the bond. There was a thin wall against him, but it was easily broken though. This seemed to have done the trick as Bluestreak lowered his weapon and stood there in shock.

"C-C-C-Cade?" whimpered Bluestreak as he realized that it was indeed his brother, his long lost brother that Prowl and the High Command had told him had died. He was alive and that this wasn't some sort of Decepticon trick. Even they didn't have the know-how to mess with bonds. Only Barricade could have sent that reassurance, that he was here and not to be afraid. This was real.

With his higher functions hit with the latest news, they locked themselves up in shock. Bluestreak collapsed on to the ground and his systems started whining in stress. Seeing his brother fall down, Barricade quickly ran to his side and lifted the younger mech off of the ground. Tightly gripping each other, Bluestreak whined into the Con's armour. Barricade let him as he took to rubbing the back of Bluestreak's helm gently, something he hadn't done since they were younglings and sparklings.

* * *

Stepping into Guileforce's lab, Thunderwing's face quickly show displeasure as some of the human music was blasting though from somewhere

"Do you think you can turn that off so that I might be able to talk to you?" he said as he walked over to the work table.

The smaller and sleeker seeker perked up at the sound of Thunderwing's voice. His red optics adjusts themselves from looking so closely at the sample and refocused on seeker that stood near him. Despite the dim lighting, it was easy to out up the seeker with the bright red paint. The black and gold accents on his wings, idenifying his trine, where harder to make out. While Thunderwing wouldn't dare add such colors to himself, Guileforce was a bit more open towards the old traditions. Looking to his side, Guileforce nodded his head and the music turned off.

"Ah, sorry, Thunderwing. It just so pleasant to listen to something that doesn't involved interfacing while I am working. Some of these humans have come up with wonderful pieces, such as this one called Nessun dorma from an opera, Turandot. Nothing compared to the likes of Sync and Treble, but it is good enough," the seeker said with a chuckle.

"I am used to your little quirks by now, Guileforce," sighed Thunderwing, "They are mild and if it helps you further our cause, do it but only if the-"

"-They are not traitorous to Lord Megatron and the trine, yes, I remember," said Guileforce with a smirk as he finished Thunderwing's words, "You always say that whenever I start on a new project with live subjects or start wishing death on Sunstorm...Anyway, why have you come to see me?"

"I want an update on your project," said Thunderwing.

"Ah, should have known that. You have been feeling a bit more...tense since Havoc came in for repairs," said Guileforce as he turned his back to his trinemate.

"Yes, but I believe I have a reason for such feelings. You remember what happen to Cy-kill?"

"Bah, he had it coming! And beside we got the Cosmic Rust chemical working, didn't we?"

"Yes, and the Autobots manage to get a cure because of Oil Slick so what is the point?"

"We still were about to take down some Autobots."

"For each one of their fallen, we lost one of our own that day."

Guileforce would have pouted if he could before glaring back towards the trine leader, "And you would rather I take out my aggressions against those two? I see only negatives if I set out on that path. Both Barricade and Swindle are needed until the others land on this mudball."

"I suppose," sighed out Thunderwing, "But the project... spark mitosis"

At that, Guileforce burst out laughing as he made his way further into his lab. He stopped once he came to a large table. Strapped to the table was a large mech in statis lock who had clearly seen better days. The once white and red paint job had dulled down to dark gray and brown. Dents, cuts and scrapes could be found all over him, but the worst had to be his chest. His spark chamber was exposed for everyone to see, with a dimmed spark exposed to the conditions in the lab. Cables and fuel lines ran themselves from the spark chamber to different machines and back again. Guileforce had a look of glee as he ran his hand down the mech's head and softy along his arm.

"This nice, strong and handsome mech has been a wonderful helper for my experiments. His spark has been strong enough to withstand everything," he said, turning around to see Thunderwing, "I have been able to secure five strong sparks from the seventy-six I have harvested from him as the others had been extinguished. The spark mitosis program and operation makes them so very weak."

"Five?" said Thunderwing as he let go of his calm outlook with one of shock, "You manage to create five sparks? How?"

"It pays to have been a student under Master Soundwave," said Guileforce, "As one of the six chandlers of the AllSpark, I have seen Master Soundwave split his spark with his power and give life to his last creation, Ratbat. Remembering it, I have been trying to copy the process for eons, but never got a strong enough spark. It always died after the first few tries....we were lucky to have come across this lovely Autobot. He has a nice strong one."

"What about the sparks? Will they be ready to enter bodies and fight for us?" said Thunderwing. This was great news. If Guileforce could save five sparks, he might be able to perfect his technique and create more. They might be able to use this on any Autobot or traitor's spark and create new soldiers. The Decepticon Empire would rise again.

"While they are strong enough to get out of the critical stage, they are still very weak and can't enter their bodies yet. I have placed them in an area that should be able to simulate a femme's reproductive tank and carrying chamber until they have matured to my liking. Then they shall gain their bodies," Guileforce informed him, "And no, you can not see them. The room is quite sensitive and must stay pressurized until they are ready for a transfer."

"Very good, Guileforce. Continue your work," said Thunderwing. He turned his head to face Guilefoce as he started to take his leave of the lab, "By chance, have you seen Sunstorm?"

"That religious sla- I mean, no, I haven't," said Guileforce, his initial snarl of rage quickly morphing into the face of a mech that wouldn't hurt a fly.

Thunderwing said nothing as he left the room. Guileforce let air cycle through his system with a hiss. Shaking his head, he turned to a nearby monitor. There stood a clear picture of Barricade with an Autobot. A bit puzzled by this, he leaned down to get a better look at it. Laserbeak really couldn't get close enough to get a clearer picture without being spotted. He hadn't forgived the enforcer for his attack on Havoc and wished he could do something against him for revenge. Maybe this was the key.

"Hmmmm, Barricade never was the kind to be chumming with an Autobot, my friend," said Guileforce to the offline mech as if he could hear the seeker and respond back, "He always was quite battle hungry. Understandable as he believed the Autobots were responsible for his home being destroyed."

Bursting out into laugher again, Guileforce stared of the Autobot, "Now...that mech seems familiar to me...." he mumbled as he started to go through his memory bank to see if he could pick the mech up. That is when it hit him.

"I don't believe it! It's that petro-rabbit youngling. I thought he was dead," gasped Guileforce before clapping his hands together with glee, "But why would he....Oh no. Oh no! This is just too good! They are co-creations! Brothers!"

This was just prefect. As he couldn't harm Barricade, he could harm the younger mech and it would cause as much damage. Hugging the stasis locked mech around the neck, Guileforce nuzzled him, "We are going to have a new playmate soon. I hope you won't be too mad with me, Skyfire. I will still play with you."


End file.
